1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus that corrects noises contained in image signals from an image sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 10-126697 discloses a camera that corrects fixed pattern noises (FRN).